


Let it Simmer

by LivviBee



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Edging, Light Angst, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Uncle/Nephew Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:49:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25963888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivviBee/pseuds/LivviBee
Summary: Peter learns exactly what kind of helping hand his Uncle Tony has to offer.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 26
Kudos: 159
Collections: Starkercest Bingo 2020





	Let it Simmer

**Author's Note:**

> TellMeNoAgain was so kind to beta this for me, and gave me so many ideas! This fic would not be complete without them! 
> 
> This fulfils my starkercest bingo 2020 "edging" square.

Peter was brimming with excitement as he packed his overnight bag. He’d gotten his birthday wish, a weekend visiting his Uncle Tony. “Just us guys,” Peter thought to himself happily. Even though they lived in the same city, his uncle was so busy running Stark Industries that visits were few and far between. Peter missed the one-on-one time with the only male role model in his life. 

“Peter! Tony’s here! It’s time to go!” His Aunt May’s voice carried up the stairs to his room. Peter hustled to grab everything he needed and hurriedly zipped the bag after shoving in his clothes. He took the stairs down two a time in his eagerness. 

“Uncle Tony!” Peter cried out as he barreled into his uncle’s arms. 

“There’s my favorite nephew!” Tony said, wrapping his arms around Peter. “You ready to go kiddo, got everything you need?”

“Yup! I’m ready!” Peter chirped, looking up at Tony, searching his familiar face for warmth and comfort.

Peter reluctantly peeled himself out of Tony’s grip to say goodbye to his aunt. After a thoroughly embarrassing session of hair smoothing and cheek kissing he was released to slide into the passenger seat of his uncle’s Audi. 

“So, what are we getting into this weekend?” Peter looked across at his uncle’s defined jawline as he spoke. 

“Well, I thought I’d teach you your grandma’s pasta sauce recipe. She taught me for the first time when I was about your age. I know Mom would have loved the chance to pass it down to you herself.” 

When they got back to Tony’s penthouse at the top of Stark Tower, they ordered a pizza for dinner and settled into the couch. Peter naturally gravitated into Tony’s side, cuddling up with a full belly with a thick blanket draped over them. As the movie played on Peter relaxed, breathing in the scent of his uncle’s cologne and drifting off to sleep. 

Peter was torn from his dreams of confident hands and kind brown eyes on Saturday morning by a gentle rapping at the door. 

“Petey? You up, hun? It’s almost ten already.” Tony’s voice called from the hallway. 

He blinked up in confusion, realizing he was in his usual guest room in Tony’s penthouse, and not still on the couch. He peeked under the blankets only to find himself in his underwear and shirt from the day before, with a problem. A hard, sticky, pushing-against-his-briefs type of problem. 

“Oh, no,” Peter said with dismay, before calling out, “Just a minute, Uncle Tony!”

He’d only been waking up with a boner in the morning for a few months, and it had to happen here and now of all places?

Peter screwed his eyes shut and tried to think of the least sexy things he could. Old Mr. Jenkins down the hall in his 70s workout shorts, stoichiometry, Mrs. Whitehead’s too thin dresses in the front of the classroom, showing the line of her granny panties every time she faced the board… Ugh nothing was working! Another tap on the door spurred Peter into action. He rolled out of the bed and grabbed for the thick, plush robe that lived on the back of the guest room door, wrapping and tying it securely around his slim frame. 

“Coming!” He called out, before he opened the door and drank in the sight of his uncle, still pajama clad this late in the morning, soft plaid pants wrapped tight around the thickness of his thighs, henley shirt rucked up where Tony scratched idly at his abs with one hand. “H- hi!” Peter squeaked out, suddenly feeling shy. 

Tony thankfully ignored his flaming face. “Good morning, kiddo! You should get ready, I’m going to get breakfast started. How do pancakes sound to you?”

“That sounds great!” Peter enthused. “Let me just change and I’ll be right out.”

“Okay Pete, but don’t take too long.” Tony directed fondly, before turning and walking down the hallway toward the kitchen. 

Peter practically slammed the door and ran into the ensuite bathroom, eager to rid himself of his little problem. As it turned out, it really didn’t take him long at all. 

Later that day, Tony declared it was time to teach Peter the secret family recipe. Peter watched with wide eyes as Tony’s calloused hands gracefully minced the onion and garlic. Why was he suddenly blushing? Were those butterflies flying around in his stomach?

“W- Wow, Uncle Tony,” Peter stammered, “you’re so good at chopping!” 

“Thanks, Kiddo,” Tony said slowly, searching Peter’s reddened face as he spoke, “it comes from practice. You’ll be able to do this one day. Here, come over and let me show you.”

Tony pulled Peter over to stand in front of him at the counter and bracketed the boy in with his arms, leaning over him to show him the best way to handle a knife. Peter felt like he was melting, feeling his uncle’s beard brushing on the side of his cheek. 

“You’re gonna hold the knife like this, and make sure to tuck your fingers under where you’re holding the onion. Now we’re just rocking the knife back and forth. Good boy, that’s exactly right.” Tony’s voice was low and intimate as he gently guided Peter through chopping the rest of the onion. 

Peter was weak in the knees as he whispered, “Th- thanks, Uncle Tony.” 

Tony took a step back and moved beside Peter, who was still standing frozen at the counter. He took the cutting board from Peter, scraping the contents into the pot to sizzle away merrily in the heated olive oil.

“Now,” Tony said, “we let this cook down, and then we’ll add the spices before the tomatoes.” 

Peter could barely hear him over his own internal panicking. He was hard. He was _so_ hard. Peter had no idea why or what to do or say.He was almost near tears and started to sniffle a bit.

Tony reached over to ruffle Peter’s hair. “Did the onions get you buddy? No shame in that, I tear up myself when cutting up a big batch. Here, why don’t you add the spices?”

Peter numbly reached for the spices they’d measured out earlier, careful to keep himself angled away from his uncle, and dumped them into the pot. 

“Good boy!” Tony praised again.

Peter’s breath caught in his throat, and he coughed out his thanks, feeling his uncle’s shrewd eyes drilling into the side of his head. 

“Peter…” Tony’s voice trailed off. “Come a little closer, I really want you to see what this looks like, so you’ll know when it’s time to add the tomatoes.” Tony reached his arm around Peter’s shoulders and pulled him close to his side. Peter had to suppress a whimper of fear and pleasure as they leaned over the pot together. “You see how the onions are getting transparent? That means they’re almost done. Now, give this a good whiff.”

The sharp smell of the onions and garlic had transformed into something rounder and delicious as they cooked, and Peter could smell the spices they’d added in the scent. “It smells amazing, Uncle Tony. Do we add the tomatoes now?”

“That’s right!” Tony sounded proud. “You’re catching on so quickly, Pete.”

Peter felt his blush deepen at his uncle’s words, and watched as he added the crushed tomatoes and stirred them in. “When will it be ready?”

“Well, it’s going to take at least a few hours of simmering first.” Tony paused and considered his next words. “We have to let the flavors come together. Sometimes Pete... Waiting makes things all the better. We’ll have it for dinner tonight.”

Peter was anxious to get some space to calm down. “I’m just gonna go to the bathroom,” he announced. 

“Okay, kiddo, you know where it is.” 

Peter hustled his way into the bathroom, hoping against hope that his uncle couldn’t see how hard he was inside his jeans. He was so anxious to get away that he didn’t notice how Tony watched him go, with a calculating look on his face. Peter collapsed onto the lid of the toilet and took a deep breath, trying to soothe his nerves. What was wrong with him? It almost felt like the crush he’d had on the older girl down the hall last year, but he’d never gotten hard just by being around her. Peter paled at the realization. 

“Oh my God, I have a monster crush on my uncle…” He whispered to himself. “I’m disgusting…”

Peter let the words settle in the room, sitting motionless on the toilet with his head in his hands, trying to cry as silently as possible. He tried to slow down his tears and breathing, but the reality of being a total pervert kept popping into his head, causing the tears to flood from his eyes again. 

“Sweetheart, are you okay?” Tony’s inquiry came with a gentle knock on the door. 

Hearing his uncle’s concern only made him cry harder. 

“Shit,” Tony said from outside the bathroom. “Peter, I’m coming in, okay?” The door opened and Tony rushed to Peter’s side. He slid down onto his knees next to Peter. “Hey, Kiddo,” he said while brushing tears away from Peter’s cheeks, “what’s wrong?”

“You’re gonna hate me!” Peter sobbed. 

“Oh bambino,” Tony soothed, “whatever it is, I could never hate you.” 

Peter shook his head stubbornly as Tony pulled him into a bear hug. 

“C’mon kid, talk to me,” Tony coaxed. 

“Uncle Tony,” Peter cried out, “I- I- I can’t say it!” 

Tony rocked Peter back and forth. “Shhh, baby, it’s okay… Is this about what happened in the kitchen?”

Peter’s head popped up in shock as he sobbed out, humiliation burning inside him. “You know? You know how I got... “ He continued in a small voice. “You know how I got… hard?”

“Oh, Petey. When I was your age a stiff breeze got me hard.” Tony laughed a little. “You can’t help it, any more than you can help needing to breathe. Is this all you’re upset about?”

“No, it was you!” Peter’s confession burst out of his chest. “It was because of _you_ I got hard, and you’re going to hate me now that you know.”

Tony only hugged him tighter. “Shhh, it’s okay, bambino. Look at me, do I look like I’m mad or that I hate you?”

Peter looked in his uncle’s warm brown eyes. All he could find was love and concern beaming out in his direction. “N- no,” Peter sniffled, “you look like you love me.”

“That’s right, I love you so much. I could never ever hate you. Never never never.” Tony kept rocking Peter back and forth as he spoke, and running his fingers through Peter’s soft wavy hair. He waited until Peter’s sobbing stopped to continue. “Can you keep a secret, Pete? Just between us guys?”

“Y- yes.” Peter hiccoughed slightly as he answered. 

“Sometimes Peter…” Tony confessed slowly, still carding his hand through Peter’s hair. “Sometimes you make me hard too.”

“I do?!” Peter blurted out in shock.

“You’re a very attractive young man, Peter…” Tony sounded a little jealous as he said, “I’m sure in a few years you’ll be fending people off with a stick.”

Peter was still processing that he could make a man like his uncle hard, or be attractive with his shrimpy little body. 

“You can always come to me with anything, Pete,” Tony soothed, “even this.” 

“Even this?” Peter was shocked. “You mean… I can come to you for help… For help if you make me hard?”

Tony chuckled. “That’s right, for anything, even if I make you hard, and you want me to help. All you have to do is ask.”

Peter was dazzled by the images that flooded into his head. Those competent hands wrapped around him, holding him close, maybe even kissing him. As the ideas came to him, suddenly his boner was back in full force. Peter shifted uncomfortably in his seat. 

Tony’s genius perception quickly picked up on Peter’s squirming. “That offer is good now,” he offered with a smirk.

Peter gathered up all his courage to ask, “Uncle Tony, will you help me?”

“I’d be happy to, Pete!” Tony smiled proudly at his nephew. 

Like a switch flicked, suddenly the mood in the bathroom changed from melancholy disbelief to sultry heat. Tony stood and hauled Peter up from his seat, making him squawk in surprise and instinctually wrap his legs around his uncle’s waist. 

“There you go kiddo, just hang on.” Tony sounded perfectly normal, not even out of breath as he walked out of the bathroom with Peter held up in his arms. “This is hardly the place for the kind of help I’m going to give you.”

Peter’s head was spinning as he was carried through the penthouse toward his uncle’s bedroom. His hard-on was trapped against the solid wall of Tony’s abs and it took all his self control not to rut against him like a puppy. Peter leaned his head against Tony’s neck and nuzzled into him, smelling his woodsy musky cologne and underneath a delicious scent that was all Tony. 

Tony shouldered the bedroom door open and quickly made his way across to the huge, custom made bed in the center of the room. He gently set Peter down on the bed, and crawled up on the bed himself before tugging Peter into his arms. 

“Let’s talk for a sec, kiddo. Tell me what you want to happen here. Remember, all you have to do is ask me, and I’ll give it to you.”

If Peter wasn’t blushing already, he was now. “Will you kiss me? And touch me?”

Tony smiled and leaned in. “Of course. Let’s start with that kiss.”

Peter tilted his chin up hopefully and was rewarded by the gentle touch of his uncle’s lips. Peter moaned a little at how good it felt, and Tony responded by deepening the kiss, tracing his tongue across Peter’s lips and slipping it inside. Peter felt dizzy, he’d never been kissed at all before and the rush of desire he felt was intoxicating.

Tony licked at the inside of Peter’s mouth before drawing away to ask, “Doing okay, kiddo?” 

Peter blinked in confusion, trying to clear his spinning head. “‘M good,” he said dopily. 

“Good, good,” Tony cooed, “how do you feel about taking off our shirts?”

“It’s okay, sounds good to me,” Peter replied tentatively.

Tony helped Peter sit up on the edge of the bed, then pulled off both of their shirts. Peter gasped as he took in his uncle’s cut figure, reaching out with tentative hands to trace the hard muscles at his core, and gently stroke across his chest. 

“Wow, Uncle Tony… Do you work out?” 

Tony laughed. “I sure do, kiddo, I have a _very_ well paid personal trainer who keeps me in shape.” 

Peter looked down at his own soft and slim form. “Is it okay that I’m not like you?” 

Tony reached out and caressed Peter’s arms and shoulders. “You’re perfect just the way you are, Pete.”

Peter gasped at the skin on skin contact as Tony gathered him onto his lap, brought their hips together, and kissed him deeply again. Peter grew bolder as the kiss went on, and twirled his tongue around Tony’s, participating eagerly. Unconsciously Peter’s hips started rocking back and forth, rubbing against his uncle’s answering hardness. Tony lowered his hands from Peter’s waist to grab at his perfectly round bubble butt, rocking him back and forth in a slow rhythm. Peter felt like the kiss went on for hours and lost himself in the grinding of their hips together. He could feel Tony’s hard on rubbing against his own, and moaned into the kiss as his dick leaked and twitched inside his jeans, rutting his hips more erratically against Tony’s.

Tony used his grip on Peter’s ass to slow their grinding down. “Hey there, champ, you getting close to the finish line already?”

Peter blushed and hid his face in Tony’s neck. “Sorry, Uncle Tony.”

“Oh baby, you don’t need to be sorry.” Tony kissed the top of Peter’s head. “It’s just that sometimes,” Tony purred, “it’s better to let it simmer.”

The butterflies in Peter’s stomach were back and flying around like crazy. “L- like the sauce?”

“That’s right.” Tony grinned wide. “Want me to show you?”

Peter whimpered, “Yes!” He wanted anything and everything Uncle Tony had to show him. 

Tony moved them on the bed, making Peter sit on the edge while Tony knelt on the floor in front of him. 

“Put your hands behind your back, Peter.” Tony’s voice was smooth and confident as he coaxed Peter into position. 

The boy blinked owlishly before reaching his hands behind his back and locking one wrist in a tentative grip. “Like this?” Peter asked tentatively, leaning back naturally and displaying the tent in his jeans. 

“Exactly right, that’s a good boy.” Tony cooed, just to watch his adorable nephew’s eyelashes flutter at the praise. “Now, tell me Petey, do you ever touch yourself? Maybe in the shower, or at night when you’re all alone in your room?”

Peter blushed scarlet thinking of how he touched himself this morning, and ducked his head. “Yes- yes, sometimes I do.”

“Good, good. I’m gonna touch you just like that, but you have to promise to tell me when you get close to finishing, okay?” 

The promise sounded simple enough to Peter, so he nodded in agreement, still looking down at his lap nervously. Peter startled as Tony’s hand gently tipped up his chin, forcing him to make eye contact. 

“Hey, kiddo, are you sure you want to do this?” Tony’s voice was gentle as he checked in with his nephew. “We can stop any time you want.”

“No!” Peter blurted out. “I want to keep going, I promise!” 

Tony smiled and ruffled Peter’s hair. “Okay then, bambino, let’s get this show on the road.”

Tony rubbed both hands soothingly on Peter’s denim clad thighs, starting out light then increasing the pressure. Peter gasped as tingles trailed in the wake of his uncle’s hands. 

“That feels nice,” Peter confessed. 

Tony laughed. “I’m about to make you feel even nicer. Lift up a little for me.”

Peter obediently braced to lift his hips, letting Tony unbutton and slide the boy’s jeans down gently, leaving them in a puddle by the side of the bed. His throbbing cock slapped against the softness of his stomach, petite, flushed a delicate pink, and leaking at the tip.

“Um…” Peter started to curl in on himself before remembering to keep his hands behind his back. 

“Doing okay, kiddo?” Tony asked.

Peter could feel his blush traveling from his face down his chest. “I just… I’ve never been naked like this with someone before.”

Tony gently stroked Peter’s cheek with one reverent hand, letting it trail down to his hairless chest. “You’re beautiful. Look how soft and pretty you are.”

“Th- thank you, Uncle Tony,” Peter squeaked out. 

Tony reached out with his other hand and spanned across Peter’s chest, rubbing his hard nipples with practiced thumbs. Peter squirmed as he felt heat building in his stomach, tension already starting to coil behind where his dick stood proudly from between the apex of his thighs. His head fell back and his lips opened as a steady stream of gasps and moans fell out of his mouth. Tony tweaked Peter’s nipples, gently at first, then increased the pressure until Peter cried out. 

“Does that feel good baby?” Tony cooed over Peter’s cries. 

“Ah- ah- yes, yes it feels good.” Peter bit out, tension in his face as he processed the combination of pleasure and pain. 

Tony released his grip on Peter’s pebbled nipples and flicked them back and forth a few times before running his hands greedily down Peter’s slim chest, gently exploring his nephew’s developing form. He skimmed the sparse patch of hair above Peter’s already needy dick, then traced over the sensitive patches of skin above his hips. Peter wiggled at the tickle-pleasure-giggle feeling as Tony moved back to Peter’s thighs, carefully bypassing his straining prick. 

Peter’s patience was quickly running out. “Uncle Tony,” he panted, “aren’t you gonna touch me _there_?”

Tony laughed lightly. “Touch you where, bambino?” He slid his hands down to Peter’s delicate ankles and held them firmly grasped in his hands. “Here?”

“No!” Peter burst out before his voice lowered in embarrassment. “My- my dick. Aren’t you gonna touch my dick?”

“Hmm… You’re a greedy boy aren’t you?” Tony smiled a sharp grin. “Why don’t you try asking me nicely, Pete?”

“Oh!” Peter said, catching onto the rules of a game he’d never played before. “P- please, Uncle Tony, please touch my dick.”

“So polite,” Tony crooned, running his hands back up Peter’s sparsely furred legs toward his hardness. 

Tony wrapped one hand around Peter’s erection, holding it firmly in his grasp. Peter’s hips bucked up into his uncle’s grip, chasing the friction and heat. 

“Ah, hang on, kiddo,” Tony gently scolded, “let me do the work here. You just have to sit there and enjoy it. You remember the rule right?”

Peter nodded. “I hafta tell you when I’m close.”

“Good boy, that’s exactly right.” Tony practically purred.

Peter flushed again under the praise and shifted his hips restlessly where his length was still firmly wrapped in his uncle’s hand. Tony pumped his hand slowly, spreading the leaking precum down the boy’s shaft. 

Peter gasped at the feeling of tight friction around his dick. Having someone else touch him felt so different from his own hand, like electricity pinging around his nerves. Peter’s stomach tensed and quivered as that coiling feeling built back up, up, up after only a few firm strokes. 

“‘M close,” Peter slurred from his open mouth.

Tony chuckled. “Already, pretty boy? Hold off for me, for just one more minute.”

His uncle continued stroking firmly, watching Peter’s face tense and his jaw clench as he tried to be good and hold back from the edge. 

“Unc’l Tony,” Peter whined, “I’m gonna, I’m gonna!”

Tony pulled his hand away from Peter’s prick at the last second, soaking up his whines and moans, watching his hardness twitch fruitlessly in the air. 

Peter was already close to tears as his orgasm was cut off so suddenly. 

“Shhh bambino, it’s okay. Just calm down a little for me, remember? We’re letting it _simmer_.”

Peter’s eyes were still screwed shut. He startled as Tony leaned forward and kissed him deeply, wrapping a hand around his throat and another in his hair, tilting Peter’s head to the perfect angle to ravish his mouth. 

“Such a good boy,” Tony murmured against Peter’s lips, “you’re being so good for me. You just sit right here with your eyes closed and stay good.”

Peter could feel the air currents stir as Tony got up from his seat beside the bed and walked away. He was only gone a moment, and quickly returned to his seat. Peter heard an unfamiliar click then yelped as he felt cold liquid being dripped onto his throbbing dick. 

Tony carded his fingers through Peter’s hair as he spoke. “There we go, we’re gonna make this even better for you, baby boy.” 

“What- what was that?” gasped Peter, still reeling from the coldness against where he was running so hot. 

“Just a lil slick, to make this easier on your pretty little pecker.” Tony punctuated his words by sliding a single finger around the sensitive head of Peter’s little cock, circling around over and over till Peter thought he might scream. “That feel good, Petey?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Peter hissed, “it feels good!” 

Tony smiled. “So responsive… I love that about you.”

Peter was on fire as his uncle lightly teased the tip of his leaking, needy dick. Tony was gently and inexorably drawing Peter back to the edge of ecstasy. His balls were drawing up already, hips shifting, trying not to buck up to get more contact. 

“Uncle Tony, I’m- I’m close.”

Tony pulled his hand back and rubbed soothingly on Peter’s bare thighs. “That’s a good boy, thank you for telling me.”

Peter whimpered as the praise went straight to his head, his prick leaked more precum and twitched in the air untouched. He was crying for real now, tears of frustration leaking down his face. 

Tony waited until the movements of Peter’s hips stopped and his core unclenched before reaching for the boy’s hairless balls and rolling them around gently in his sack. Peter gasped, he’d never paid much attention to this area when jerking off, and was unprepared for how sensitive they could be. He spread his legs a little wider to give Tony better access, and was rewarded by fingers pressing firmly against the sensitive skin below his balls. 

“F- fuck! I’m gonna cum!” Peter cried out, the pressure coiling in his gut suddenly springing tighter, dick slapping untouched against his stomach as his hips bucked uncontrollably. 

“Tssk, listen to that foul mouth,” Tony chided playfully, gently tugging Peter’s balls down from where they were rising up. 

“Sorry, Uncle Tony,” Peter panted, “it just feels so good."

Tony kept the pressure on that sensitive patch of skin and rolled the palm of his hand around the weeping head of Peter’s cock. He slowly moved his hand to grip around Peter’s shaft before pumping slowly. 

Peter was on fire, sweat prickling under his arms and behind his knees. He’d never waited so long to cum before and the tension was swirling through his body again, coiling in his gut, coalescing in a pool of heat attached to his throbbing cock. Peter’s head was thrown back, mouth wide open as he fought against moving his hips up into Tony’s grasp. He was entirely unprepared for the feeling of a hot tongue lapping at the slit of his dick. 

“Ah! Close, close!” Peter sobbed. 

Tony drew back and laughed. “You taste so good, Petey. I think I’ll have some more.” 

Peter’s toes curled as his uncle suddenly swallowed Peter’s slim length down to the root, surrounding him in scorching liquid heat. He could feel Tony’s tongue pressing his dick against the roof of his mouth, bobbing his head and sucking hard. 

“Fuck, fuck!” Peter screamed out. “Uncle Tony, stop, I’m gonna cum, I’m gonna cum!”

Peter looked down desperately at his uncle who didn’t seem to be stopping. Like Tony could feel his gaze, he peered up at Peter through long dark lashes, and winked, while still bobbing his head on Peter’s prick. His self control broke. Peter’s hands flew from behind his back and gripped at Tony’s hair in a futile attempt to ground himself against the waves of pleasure shooting through his young body. Tony let out a groan of surprise that vibrated around Peter’s dick, ratcheting the tension in Peter’s core to new heights. 

Peter howled to the ceiling as a wave of lightning overtook his slim form, curling forward around Tony’s head as his hips moved up repeatedly into Tony’s hot mouth. White blanked out his vision and his body stiffened as he began to shoot spurts of hot cum into his uncle’s welcoming mouth. Tony swallowed down everything Peter had to offer, and kept sucking on Peter’s hardness even after his orgasm was complete, until Peter was flinching and sobbing and trying to get away from his mouth. Tony pulled off Peter’s dick with a wet pop, rubbing soothingly against Peter’s thighs and pressing sweet kisses to all the skin he could reach.

“Shh, that’s a good boy,” Tony cooed, “You’re so good for me, baby. You wanna keep being good?”

Peter was laid flat on the bed, knees still spread over the edge, panting in the aftermath with a spinning head. He raised back on his elbows to look at his uncle. Tony stood up as he spoke, and there was a huge, intimidating bulge right at eye level.

Peter gulped in nervous apprehension. “What- What do you want me to do.”

Tony dropped back down to his knees, caressing Peter’s legs. “Oh, baby, no, we don’t have to do anything else. You’re just so sexy, and you made me so hard. I can’t help but want you.”

Peter squirmed a little on the bed. “Well, it’s only fair, right?” He asked his uncle.

Tony grinned a little. “You’re right, it would be fair for you to help me.”

Peter gathered his courage and smiled back. “Will you help me?”

“Remember, Petey? I’ll always help you.”

Suddenly Peter felt silly for being so worried just moments before. “Okay, Uncle Tony, I want to help you too.”

“There’s my good boy.” Tony smiled up at Peter proudly. “You just have let me use your hands, just like you’d use them when you touch yourself.”

Tony unbuttoned his pants and slid them down his thighs. Peter gasped at the sight of his uncle’s cock. It was so much bigger than his, flushed a ruddy red, and springing from a nest of close cropped dark curls at the base. His balls were hanging heavily below the shaft, which poked straight up in the air. The tip glistened slightly with precum, and Peter felt his mouth fill with saliva at the sight. 

Peter leaned forward and offered his hands to his uncle. Tony gently grasped them in his own and wrapped them around his hardness. Peter marveled at the feel of silk over steel, tightening his grip involuntarily as he felt the desperate throbbing in his uncle’s cock.

“Yes-” Tony hissed out, “that’s a good boy, Peter, you’re doing exactly right.” 

Peter pumped his hands curiously, observing the heat on Tony’s face, listening to him moan low in his throat. 

“Can you go a little faster, baby boy?”

Peter nodded eagerly and moved his hands up and down in a rapid rhythm. Tony was cursing under his breath as his hips bucked into Peter’s grip.

“Fuck kid,” he swore, “your little hands feel so good wrapped around me.”

Tony looked up at him, desperation all over his face. “Peter… Do you want to taste me like I tasted you?” 

Peter mulled over the question in his mind, recalling how he felt somehow hungry at the first glimpse of his uncle’s cock. He quickly nodded, too shy to voice the words, and stopped his pumping to offer a hand. 

Tony didn’t need the help. He quickly stood, pants still hanging around his thighs and pulled Peter forward on the bed in one smooth motion. 

Peter stared at the cock pointing directly toward his mouth. He grabbed it with one hand, and flicked his tongue out to experimentally lick the flared head. Peter mused at the flavor of musk and slightly bitter precum before swirling his tongue around it, just like Uncle Tony had swirled his finger around Peter. Tony gasped, and his dick twitched up in Peter’s grasp. Peter smiled to himself and kept licking eagerly, loving the idea of returning pleasure to his uncle. 

“Shit, shit, you’re such a good boy Petey. You’re doing such a good job licking. Can you put it in your mouth and suck? That’s all you have to do.”

Peter nodded around Tony’s straining cock, tasting more precum flowing from the tip as he did. He carefully wrapped his lips over his teeth, and popped the head of Tony’s dick in his mouth, feeling like the flared tip was taking up all the available space. Peter sucked cautiously around the intrusion before becoming more comfortable, and sucking harder. Tony reached down and started jerking his shaft roughly and with the ease of long practice, grunting deeply with every stroke. 

“Oh fuck, here it comes. Fuck baby, you’re being so good.” Tony let out a long moan and pulled his cock out of Peter’s mouth with a low pop. “Just- just- shut your eyes and stay- right- there-”

Peter did as he was told, and could feel long, hot stripes of cum splashing across his face. He cautiously opened his eyes when they stopped, and saw his Uncle standing in front of him with flushed cheeks and a slowly softening cock. 

“Aw, kiddo I got you so dirty, but you look so pretty.” Tony reached forward and traced the edge of one of the lines of cum with his thumb. “It’s a shame, but let’s get you cleaned up.”

Tony reached down and scooped Peter up for the second time that day to carry him into the bathroom. Tony set his nephew on the bathroom counter and dampened a soft cloth to erase the evidence of their help.

“You are so good bambino, you did such a good job for me.”

Peter squirmed under the gentle touches and wrinkled his nose as his uncle gently cleaned his face. “Uncle Tony…” 

Tony lifted the cloth to look Peter in the eyes. “What is it Petey? Everything okay?”

“Can- Can we keep this a secret, just between us guys?”

Tony laughed and wrapped his arms around Peter, kissing the top of his mussed curls before he spoke. “Of course baby boy, what happens at Uncle Tony’s should _stay_ at Uncle Tony’s.” Tony finished wiping Peter’s face and pressed a series of kisses across his clean skin. “There we go champ. Now, we have just enough time for a movie before we have to go get the pasta ready. What would you like to watch?”


End file.
